Fraternizing with the Enemy
by Prelude-to-Heartbreak
Summary: Gin was bored.. so, he decided he was going to visit a certain Strawberry... The encounter turned out to be more more pleasurable than he originally thought. GinIchi


_Just a short fic. I was bored and had writers' block for my other fics so I decided to write this._

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI/SLASH/BOYXBOY LOVING, **__**PLEASE **__**DON'T READ! **__I don't want to get any flames over this. That means you Asuki-chan! I know you dislike yaoi, so don't come complaining to me if you still read this even though I warned you!_

-やおい-

Gin quietly made his way into the real world, suppressing his Reiatsu as not to alert anyone to his presence. Because of Aizen, he had not been able to leave Hueco Mundo for some time, having been kept busy. Now, he had managed to sneak out and he was looking for some entertainment. Oh, what to do? What to do? He looked around the silent town; most people would be asleep by now. His grin grew wider after a moment. What about that substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo? He had the boy on his mind a lot lately; maybe he could mess with the orange haired boy? He could find some entertainment there.

Having made up his mind, he disappeared. He didn't know where the boy lived, but he would be easy to find with the way his Reiatsu could not be contained in his body. Gin shivered minutely. The boy was powerful. He wasn't more powerful than Aizen, but that man's Reiatsu was tightly controlled and very cold. Ichigo-kun, on the other hand, had Reiatsu like a raging inferno. It was fiery, passionate, and could not be controlled.

His grin grew hungry. Oh, he would enjoy playing with the boy. When he became worked up, his Reiatsu became all the more fiery. He would enjoy the risk of playing with the boy, if only to feel that Reiatsu encompassing him with its fire.

Following the strong Reiatsu of the boy, he soon came upon a clinic. Kurosaki Clinic, hm? So, this is where the boy lived. Now, to find his room. He found it quickly enough, and was happy to see that the lights were off and the window was open. Seems like he would be able to startle the boy from his sleep.

He silently stood on the windowsill and looked into the room to find the boy. However, the sight that met him was not what he had been expecting. The orange haired boy was lying on his bed, stripped of his clothes. His skin glistened with a faint sheen of sweat in the pale moonlight. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back in his pleasure. One hand gripped the sheets beneath him tightly, the other stroking his manhood. Small mewls and moans escaped his lips, voicing his pleasure.

Gin froze at the sight before him. It was beautiful. It was fiery. It was enticing. It was _arousing_, oh so _arousing_. What a gorgeous show. Silently, he watched the man upon the bed. A man, for that is what he was. Nothing this beautiful or arousing could be just a boy. No, this was a man, an enticing and sensual one.

Suddenly the orange haired man's eyes opened. Gin felt a brief moment of disappointment. He felt this because for surely, now that Ichigo-kun knew that he had been caught in such a position, he would yell out in anger and cover himself with embarrassment.

But, Gin was wrong. He watched as Ichigo-kun's eyes widened as he noticed that he had a certain audience. But, instead of yelling and covering himself, his back arched and he threw his head back, a small cry leaving his lips. Gin's breath caught as Ichigo-kun's body tensed, and he reached his climax. White streams of his seed landing upon his finely muscled chest.

Gin stepped down onto the man's bed, as Ichigo-kun finally relaxed from his climax, his chest heaving as he slowly calmed down from his pleasure. Gin looked down at the man silently, wondering what Ichigo-kun would do.

-やおい-

Gin, Ichimaru Gin was standing on his bed, in his bedroom, having just witnessed him as he pleasured himself. How long had the silver haired kitsune watched him? A small moan slipped from his throat at the thought of the older man watching him. The man was a traitor to Soul Society, a man he barely knew and had only seen once. Still, he found himself constantly thinking of the elder man, entertaining lustful thoughts. It had been the sudden appearance of the man and the knowledge that he had been watching him that had brought him to climax.

He knew that he should be embarrassed, should cover himself, but he could not bring himself to care. The kitsune's intense, silent gaze was affecting him. Already, he was beginning to feel aroused again; he wanted to feel Gin's hands on him. He knew it was wrong, but he did not care. In a low voice, tinged with lust, he murmured, "_Gin…_"

-やおい-

"_Gin…_"

The kitsune's grin widened. This would be more fun than he had hoped. The man lusted after him did he? Well, who was he to deny such a treat? In a voice similar to what Ichigo-kun had used, Gin whispered, "_Ichigo-kun…"_

He watched as Ichigo-kun's breath hitched, and he murmured, "Call me Ichigo."

Gin opened his eyes fully. "Ichigo… Do ya want me tah touch ya?"

Gin watched as Ichigo shivered minutely and nodded. Gin started unfastening his jacket. "What a naughty, naughty boy ya are, _Ichigo._" He purred out the strawberry's name, watching for the man's reaction. Ichigo shivered again in response, urging Gin to continue. "I may 'ave tah punish you, _Ichigo. _Didn' anyone tell ya not to _fraternize with the enemy_?"

Gin pulled off his jacket and dropped it onto the floor. Slowly, he untied his obi and removed his Hakama. Standing before Ichigo naked, he took a moment to let the man admire him. Then, he dropped to his hands and knees, holding himself over Ichigo. The orange haired man's breath hitched at the sudden proximity. Gin purred in satisfaction before swooping down and capturing Ichigo's lips in a rough and passionate kiss.

Ichigo's arms immediately came up and wrapped around Gin's neck, pulling him closer as he responded enthusiastically to the kiss. Gin quickly dominated the kiss, exploring Ichigo's mouth with his tongue. He pulled back for a quick breath, earning him a whine, before capturing Ichigo's lips again for another kiss. Mint and chocolate. The man tasted of mint and chocolate. He purred again in his satisfaction.

Noticing that the strawberry had closed his eyes, Gin suddenly pressed his body down against the one below him, searching for a reaction. He was not disappointed.

-やおい-

Ichigo broken his passionate kiss with Gin as pleasure suddenly assaulted his body. His eyes flew open and he threw his head back, breaking the kiss. He ground his hips up into the body above him, seeking more of that pleasure.

Faintly, he heard Gin give a chuckle before attacking his exposed neck with his teeth and lips. Ichigo groaned. Gin was not gentle and the passion was not slow. He could feel his Reiatsu flow around him, dancing around him like a flame. He felt Gin give a slight shiver as he gave a particularly hard nip at his abused skin. He could feel it too, then, his own Reiatsu moving to entwine with Ichigo's.

Ichigo gripped at the sheets below him as Gin slowly started making his way down his heated body. Cool lips and a wet tongue traced patterns against quivering skin. He bit his lip, trying to repress the noises his body wanted him to make.

Sharp teeth nipped at a pert nipple, eliciting a gasp. Gin licked soothingly at the bud before raising his head slightly. "I want to hear ya moan for meh."

Ichigo managed a nod before Gin started suckling at his nipple, tongue brushing over the bud. Ichigo moaned low in his throat and closed his eyes. Gin, however, had other ideas. He pinched at Ichigo's other nipple. "Na-uh, _Ichigo,_ watch meh. Don't ya close ya eyes."

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes again, and felt a jolt of pleasure as he looked into blood red eyes. Gin smirked at him before slowly making his way down his body again.

Ichigo's breath hitched as Gin hovered his arousal. The man's smirk widened before he swallowed his arousal fully into his mouth.

-やおい-

Gin hummed in pleasure around Ichigo's arousal. The Shinigami was very tasty, and making the most delectable noises. Indeed, the man's back had arched off the bed and he had cried out when he had taken him into his mouth. He was enjoying himself much more than he had previously expected.

Slowly and carefully, he licked and sucked at the arousal in his mouth, tasting the strawberry and savoring him. Ichigo writhed in his pleasure, mewling and moaning at the sensations that Gin was giving him. He purred once more in pleasure. The noises the man was making only served to increase his own pleasure. He would not be able to hold back much longer.

-やおい-

Ichigo moaned out. The silver haired man was absolutely sinful in his administrations. It was exceptionally better than any dreams he had of the man. Already he could feel the heat pool in his lower abdomen. He whimpered and gripped at the sheets tighter than before. "Gi-Gin… St-stop! You're… You're gunna make me cum…"

However, the only response that he received was a low chuckle that reverberated through his lower body through his arousal in Gin's mouth. He moaned again, trying to thrust into Gin's mouth, but was held down by the hand on his hips. Idly, he wondered where the other hand was, but his thoughts were harshly cut off as he found out just exactly where Gin's other hand had gone.

A single finger was slid into his ass and wiggled around until it brushed up against a little bundle of nerves that had him crying out. "Gi-Gin! Again… There, again!"

He received another chuckle before the finger was pressed up harshly against his prostrate. White lights exploded behind his eyes as he cried out, releasing into Gin's eager mouth.

-やおい-

Gin licked Ichigo clean before pulling back. The orange haired shinigami was panting, slowly coming down from his climax. Gin smirked at the erotic image before him. "Ah-uh, Ichi. I'm not done with ya jus' yet."

He, then, slipped in another finger into Ichigo's tight ass. The man whimpered slightly in pain, but pressed down against the fingers, wanting more. Gin purred at the feeling. So, his little strawberry was masochistic was he? Well, he could work with that.

Slowly, he scissored his fingers, stretching Ichigo's tight hole. The man squirmed at the intrusion, but Gin was pleased to note that the man wasn't complaining. He soon added a third finger, licking at Ichigo's renewed arousal to distract him. "Ngh… Gi-Gin…"

Gin pressed at Ichigo's prostrate, thrusting his fingers in and out. This action elicited moans from the orange haired strawberry. Gin sucked on the tip of Ichigo's arousal before pulling his fingers out. This earned him a displeased whine. Gin swiped his tongue alongside the underside of Ichigo's arousal before pulling back. "Shush. Ya will enjoy this. Jus' be patient, Ichi."

Ichigo groaned, looking down at him with lustful eyes. Gin smirked at him before nudging his knees apart and crawling slowly up the strawberry's body. "I promise ya, Ichi. I'll make ya scream with pleasure."

Gin chuckled at the shiver that swept through Ichigo's body at his words. Pulling Ichigo into a rough kiss, he pressed his own arousal against Ichigo's quivering hole. While he was distracted by the hands on his chest and the tongue in his mouth, Gin started pushing himself into Ichigo.

The man tensed and pulled away from the kiss with a gasp, tensing at the intrusion. Gin shushed him and kissed him again. "Relax, Ichi. It will hurt less if ya relax."

Slowly, Gin could feel the man force himself to relax. In reward, he attacked the strawberry's neck as he fully slide into Ichigo's warm cavern. He groaned, sucking at Ichigo's tan neck. He was so tight and hot around him. Forcing himself to stay still as not to hurt the other, he waited for Ichigo to tell him to move.

He did not have long to wait. Not long passed before Ichigo shifted and moaned. "Gin… _Move_."

Gin was all too happy to oblige. Pulling back slowly, he slammed back into Ichigo; angling for the man's prostrate. He was rewarded with a sharp cry and arms circling his back. Nails dug into his skin as he continued to pull out and slam back into the man beneath him.

Soon, he built up a slow but hard pace, slowly pulling out and then slamming back into Ichigo against his prostrate. He wanted Ichigo to beg for him to go faster. "Gin… More! You're too slow!"

Impatient fellow wasn't he? But he could feel the heat pooling in his lower abdomen. Grinning at Ichigo, he pulled out until only the tip was still inside Ichigo. "Faster? I think I can do tha'."

Gin slammed back into Ichigo before pulling out and slamming back into him, taking care to press into Ichigo's prostrate every time. The man cried out and his back arched as the pleasure assaulted him. Gin could feel his nails dig deep into make, leaving marks. It only served to arouse him more. He groaned and bit at Ichigo's neck, slamming into his prostrate at the same exact time. Ichigo tensed and cried out, cumming onto both of their chests, Gin's name spilling from his lips.

Gin gasped as Ichigo's muscles tightened around him. Grunting, he slammed into Ichigo a few more times, before he too was cumming deep inside Ichigo. Thrusting softly into the man a few times, he rode out his climax. Ichigo was groaning softly at the feeling of the hot seed inside of him.

Gin collapsed onto the younger man, still fully sheathed inside of him. He captured the man's lips in a passionate kiss. Ichigo responded, though Gin could see his eyes flutter tiredly.

Gin smirked. He couldn't have any of that. Pulling out, he flipped Ichigo around so that he was on his hands and knees. "Can' go to sleep on meh jus' yet, Ichi. I ain't done with ya yet."

With that, he slammed back into Ichigo's abused bottom, drawing a cry from the man's lips and making his arms collapse. Thrusting in and out slowly, Gin started up a new pace. His poor little strawberry wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

-やおい-

_Yay! That's done! So what you all think?_


End file.
